


It's better when you're here

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuqi is feeling a bit down and Yuk Hei gives her cuddles





	It's better when you're here

Yuqi was feeling a bit off today and she wasn't quite sure why. Yes, she had exams coming back, but it wasn't anything knew. She wasn't stressed out about it - at least, she didn't think she was. She absent-mindedly stared at the television while she curled up on the couch. Her hair, a lighter brown after her last dye-job, was cascading down her shoulders and tickling the insides of her elbows because of the way she sat. The curls gave her a wild look, but she didn't have it in her to try and tame them. She sat in her matching pastel yellow pajamas that included little shorts and a camisole. She made sure to put on yellow socks too. It was just one of those days where she wanted everything to match. Usually, she was unkempt and charmingly messy and disorganised. Some days though, like today, apparently, she was very particular about certain things. Like the colour of her outfit or the mug she uses for tea or how the pillows are arranged on her bed. It's weird, she knows. She'll worry about those things but not notice when her phone has been missing for a day or two or if she's handed in her assignment or not. She knows it's weird but her best friend always tells her that a little weird is good for the soul. 

There was a knock on the door and for a second Yuqi is baffled. Who would come over at 7am on a Sunday? Coming to think of it, Yuqi was surprised she herself was even awake. This made her frown again. 

She hopped up off the couch and padded over to the door, opening it only a little in case this guest was unwanted. She briefly remembered her parents weren't home. 

She peeked around the door and oh. 

Oh thank goodness it was him. She opened the door fully and stepped back to let him in. Yuk Hei smiled as he stepped inside. 

“Hey cutie.” Was his smile always so beautiful? Yuqi, overcome for some reason or another, just smushed her body into his, face burying in his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso.

You see, Yuk Hei called her cutie to annoy her and it usually worked. Yuqi was a little too rough around the edges, too boyish and bold to be pleased by the nickname. It made her best friend of exactly 10 years, all the more persistent in calling her that. But today was different. Yuqi didn't mind the nickname at all. It was…nice. Really nice and Yuk Hei was really nice. 

Yuk Hei, no doubt confused by Yuqi’s behavior, laughed and wrapped his <strike>muscled</strike> arms around her. 

“What’s up with you this morning, hmm? Being all cute and giving me a hug without me having to forcefully retrieve one.”

Yuqi leaned back and looked up at him. “Maybe I missed you a little bit, sue me.” 

Yuk Hei's eyes softened and he booped her nose. It made her scrunch her face up and made him laugh. It was really nice. 

Yuqi wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck and stood on her tip toes (Yuk Hei was really tall). He wrapped his arms around her waist and Yuqi felt so much better than she did when she woke up, more settled into her skin. He hunched over a bit to let her do her thing - whatever that was. He was like that though - letting Yuqi just be. 

When she kept pushing her body into his and trying to pull him closer by her arms around his neck, he got the message. Yuqi wasn't even aware of what she was doing, not really. It just felt so nice to be close. 

“Okay cutie, up we go.” Yuk Hei said, squatting slightly and wrapping his large hands around her bare thighs. Yuqi all about climbed onto his body, legs twisting around his waist and face burying into his neck. He held her like that for a moment, swaying them side to side as she inhaled the comforting scent that was her best friend. He walked over to the couch and slowly sat down, mindful of the delicate girl in his lap. Yuqi was many things. She was rough and brazen and impulsive and raucous. But she was also sweet and soft and still a little too innocent for the world. Today, she was more the latter. Feeling extra small and extra soft and extra vulnerable in his arms. 

He leaned back against the couch cushions and brought up a hand to card through her curls. She always complained about how much of a hassle it was to have curly hair but he loved it. He was pretty sure he loved everything about her. 

After a few moments of Yuk Hei lightly massaging her scalp and Yuqi playing with his earrings, she leaned back, signalling that she was maybe okay to talk if he asked her to. He curled his hands around her thighs squeezed lightly to get her attention from where she was staring at his t-shirt.

“You okay?” he asked gently, frowning softly when she nodded yes. “You sure?”

She nodded, but he didn't miss the way she bit her lip to stop it trembling. Her cooed, dragging his hands up to grip her hips, grounding her. 

“Yuk Hei.” She whispered, the sound fragile and just about breaking his heart when her lips pushed into a small pout and doe eyes gaining a glossy sheen. 

“It’s okay.” He murmured against her temple, kissing her there firmly. Her shoulders started to tremble and he guided her head to the crook of his neck, her hands clutching onto the sides of his zipped open hoodie. 

“I’m s-suh-sorry.” she sobbed quietly, always feeling ashamed when other people dealt with her sadness. Feeling burdensome, no matter how many times Yukhei told him she was never a burden, never. 

“Shh, baby.” He cooed, going back to stroking her hair. He did that sometimes. He called her baby without thinking about it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. This was another thing Yuqi secretly found really really nice. “No apologising.” he ordered gently, soothing his other hand down her back. 

Yuqi let herself cry some more, letting Yuk Hei soothe her with gentle words and gentler touches, squeezing her reassuringly every now and then. After a while she lay boneless against him, just soaking in his warmth and the feeling of being surrounded by him. Today the world felt like a bit too much and Yuk Hei was larger than life to her, his height, his stature, his personality. She loved feeling surrounded by him because it meant the world couldn't get to her. He was protecting her from everything. She sat up, feeling absolutely horrible when she saw how she'd wet Yuk Hei's shoulder with her dumb tears. She was about to apologise when he shook his head, already knowing what she was thinking. He wiped the remnants of her tears away and cupped her cheek with one hand. She leaned into it and closed her eyes. So warm. 

“You feeling better, baby girl?” Maybe it was the way his voice curled around the pet name, making her want to wrap herself in it and fall asleep. Maybe that's why she just wanted him close today. She nuzzled her face into his cheek, small hands gently cupping the sides of his neck. She nodded in response to the question, curly hair tickling his nose from the way their faces were pressed together. She pecked his cheek and then again, lower down on his honey skin. His jaw, the very hinge of it, felt good under her lips. She kissed below his ear and then right next to his Adam’s apple. At this point she promptly hid away in his neck. 

“Aigoo, so sweet today.” He chuckled, arms wrapping right around her with a weight that made her sink into his body. She nipped his neck for teasing her. 

“You can talk to me, yeah? I'm worrying myself sick over here. But also don't feel like you have to. It's up to you, cutie.”

She smiled softly at his ramblings. The boy was usually one to tease and purposefully annoy her, yet he worried over her feelings more than he cared to admit. She shifted her head so that her forehead was pressed to the side of his neck, her cheek resting just below his collarbone. 

“I guess I’ve been stressed out from school. But I didn't really realise that I was stressed and I woke up feeling like it was one of those days and I hate having days like this. M’sorry for making you have to deal with me.”

“Uh-uh, what did I say about apologising?” he reminded. She turned her face back into his neck. 

“Thank you.” she whispered, soft and sweet against his skin. 

“What for?” He asked, rubbing a hand down her back.

“I dunno. For being here. For being so nice.” 

Yuk Hei chuckled. “I'm always nice.” 

Yuqi huffed and pulled away. 

“Hey, hey. I'm just kidding. You don't have to thank me, baby. I'll always be here, yeah?”

Yuqi nodded and dropped her eyes shyly when he smiled at her. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the soft press of his lips to her forehead. She clenched her fists in his t-shirt stretching over his chest. Her body leaned into the touch, loving the moment of newfound intimacy. 

His lips pulled away and before her eyes even opened, he manhandled her so that she was laying on her side, coddled in his arms as they stretched out on the couch. Her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Shh. We're gonna sleep now, it's way too early for any of us to be awake.” he whispered, eyes closing. She was about to ask exactly why he came over this early in the first place, but his eyes opened and he kissed her cheek before she could speak. 

“Cutie, hush now. Sleep.” He closed his eyes again and Yuqi stared at him for a moment before closing her own eyes too, shifting forward so that he could hold her close close close.


End file.
